


Breakfast of Champions

by BornDead



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Bananas, Crack, M/M, Shameless Smut, The author would like to ask forgiveness preemptively, akuroku thirsty thursday, anyway, no gods no beta, this is all because we had the grand idea to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornDead/pseuds/BornDead
Summary: What Roxas wants for breakfast isn’t exactly on the menu.Aka 2k words of really dumb smut.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this is the worst thing I’ve ever done. Happy akuroku thirsty Thursday (ATT).

**Breakfast of Champions**

There isn’t anything particularly sexy about breakfast. Bleary mornings bleed into sweltering summer afternoons and somewhere between you manage to scarf down a handful of cereal. 

Unlike Axel, Roxas is not a morning person. It is with great reluctance that Axel has managed to even coax Roxas up before dawn for a run. It’s only the promise of Axel preparing an _actual_ breakfast afterward that gets Roxas to reluctantly agree. It’s been a long time since they’ve cooked anything more complicated than boxed macaroni and cheese, and the thought of pancakes or bacon is tempting. 

Axel’s feet pound against the pavement in the inky blue morning, Roxas trailing a few paces behind. Their panting breaths are the only sound save for the occasional whistle Axel has the audacity to flaunt. 

Roxas can hardly catch his breath, while Axel runs effortlessly like a deer, sleek and sure-footed. This is endlessly frustrating for Roxas.

“Are we,” Roxas gasps, “almost done?”

Axel laughs and starts to jog in place for a moment, allowing his friend to catch up. “One more lap.”

The blond groans. “How are you _doing_ this?”

Axel grins, “Endurance!” And then he’s running off again just as Roxas finally catches up. 

Legs pump harder, lungs expand, and their breath fogs in the cool morning air. Roxas pushes himself to follow, being unwilling to admit defeat, but miserable for it. 

He needs a distraction to keep his mind off the burning in his lungs. Blue eyes scan over leafy trees and brush to finally land on the man in front of him. 

Target acquired. 

Roxas’ vision wanders from the flame-red hair and then lower, and lower still. 

It’s not his fault, really, that he can’t stop staring at the body in motion ahead of him. It’s just that Axel is so tall. And his legs are so long. Plus the fact that he insists on running in the shortest shorts imaginable (“It’s aerodynamic!”). He’s a model of human athletic perfection. It’s _definitely_ not Roxas’ fault that Axel’s years of running have sculpted his ass into a masterpiece that puts _Michaelangelo_ to shame. What the fuck is the point of art if you can’t appreciate it? Axel should be _thanking him_. 

Delightfully inappropriate thoughts invade Roxas’ mind as he listens to Axel’s heaving breaths ahead. If he weren’t already red in the face, Roxas would surely be blushing. For a moment, he imagines catching up to his friend, pulling him to a stop, and kissing that stupid grin he’s sure he’s sporting off Axel’s face. 

_“Catch your breath now,” he would say. “Because this is your last chance.”_

What he wouldn’t give to just take Axel right here and now. It’s a dream that’s been tormenting him for years— ever since the first time Roxas saw Axel shirtless and glistening in the sun at a soccer match. 

Unfortunately, Roxas isn’t great at expressing emotions, so ten years have come and gone since then without so much as a friendly kiss. If Roxas is going to be completely honest, the lack of physicality in their relationship is slowly eating him alive. 

Living with Axel, being so close, and yet so far, is a constant torment. Axel waltzes around their home obliviously, half-naked, and will do things like throw himself onto Roxas’ small bed to talk in the evenings. 

Roxas watches glumly as Axel’s slim fingers comb through his hair to tie it back, and Roxas fantasizes the thrill of having those fingers on him. 

Axel finally reaches the end of the trail and slows to a stop, hands held high above his head in triumph. Roxas eventually reaches him and throws himself on the grass in defeat. 

“I. Hate. This.” Roxas whines. 

“Aw, c’mon, it’s not _that_ bad,” the taller man says. He holds out a hand to help Roxas up, and Roxas tries diligently to not focus on the fact that Axel’s package is _right there at eye level._

God. He’s gotta snap out of this. If he imagines for even one more second what Axel’s cock would taste like, he’s going to start foaming at the mouth. 

Roxas stands and tries diligently to think about non-arousing things, like breakfast. 

There is nothing sexy about breakfast. 

They walk the winding way back to their home, sharing jokes and complaining about work schedules. Once inside, the air-conditioned space is delightful and Roxas finally feels like he’s been able to successfully squash down the desire building in his belly. 

Then Axel heads into the kitchen and peels off his tank top.

Roxas is pretty sure that the gulp he makes is probably audible as he watches lean muscles flex and stretch just feet in front of him. From this distance, he can smell the smoky scent of Axel, some combination of sandalwood and campfire smoke and his mouth begins to water. 

“Ready to eat?” Axel says suddenly. 

Roxas shakes his head, trying to remember what his friend has just said. “Uh wha— uh yeah, sure, breakfast.”

Right, breakfast. Pancakes, granola, coffee. Completely not sexy and _—ohmygod Axel is eating a banana now._

Roxas gapes at the man, watching Axel take the fruit into his mouth and swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing. He slides the phallic length of the banana inside and finishes it in just a few quick bites. A tongue darts out to deftly lick at the stickiness remaining on his fingers before sensuously crossing his own lips. 

Roxas’ mouth is so very, very dry. 

“Whatcha want to eat?” Axel asks innocently.

Roxas isn’t sure if it’s the memory of Axel’s ass running ahead of him, or his exposed freckled chest, or maybe the goddamn erotic way he ate that damn banana, but Roxas loses his fucking mind at precisely that moment. 

“You,” he says seriously. 

Axel bursts into laughter and doubles over, holding his side. He’s sure Roxas is just joking. He’d fully walked into that one. 

But then Roxas is closing the space between them and a hand clamps around the back of Axel’s neck pulling him down. 

Their eyes meet momentarily, a silent question passing between them, and then Roxas makes all of his dreams come true. He kisses Axel frantically, years of pent-up frustrations and repressed urges manifesting as desperate hands roaming across flesh. 

Axel gasps into the kiss, stumbling backward into the pantry door, the impact causing a framed photo to quiver on its nail. He can’t quite believe the ferociousness in which Roxas is ripping his own clothes off, or the way he gropes Axel.

It still hasn’t occurred to Axel that maybe Roxas has been wanting to do this just as much as he has.

Axel’s hands roam down Roxas’ now shirtless back, and nails dig into the tender skin of his hips. Axel is sure he has heard the voice of god when Roxas moans out his name.

They pant against each other, kissing desperately, until they both stand naked in their kitchen. Axel reaches down to palm Roxas’ cock and he hears a lovely keening noise in response. 

“Again,” Roxas breathes. Axel is more than happy to oblige. 

The shorter man’s legs buckle, and Axel bends down to grip Roxas’ thighs and hoist him up against the door he had previously been pinned to. Axel holds him there, Roxas’ ass briefly close enough to drag torturously across the tip of Axel’s swollen dick. The light touch is enough to cause Axel to begin panting. . 

He’s not sure how the fuck he’s supposed to catch his breath. 

Roxas sees him struggling and smirks. “Where’s that endurance you were talkin’ about now?”

Axel growls, pressing a mouth back against Roxas, and stroking his shaft between them. 

“Do you have any idea,” Axel says, pressing kiss after kiss on his friend’s neck. “Any _fucking idea_ how long I’ve been waiting to do this?”

In response, Roxas reaches down and strokes Axel in earnest for the first time. 

“Do _you_ understand how many times I’ve pictured doing this?” Roxas shoots back. His eyes are bright with the spark of challenge. 

Axel’s hips buck against the fingers circling him. 

“Where do you want to do this?” Axel forces out between kisses. He support’s Roxas’ body and walks the two of them away from the wall. 

“Room,” Roxas mumbles against the other's mouth. 

They stay pressed chest to chest, tongues dancing against each other, as Axel leads them into Roxas’ room. He throws the blond down against the mattress and his chest heaves at the glorious sight of Roxas’ full body. 

Roxas scrambles to his bedside drawer, searching for the bottle of lube he’s been using during his nightly routine. He presses the bottle into Axel’s hand and rises to his knees to reach his mouth again. He can’t stand the separation. 

Axel gasps as hands encircle his cock once more. He fumbles with the cap, more focused on watching the way Roxas is looking up at him moodily. He’s so fucking _adorable_. 

Slicked fingers reach between the two of them. With the added benefit of the raised bed frame, despite their height difference, their bodies line up so that Axel is able to fit both cocks in his large hand at once. They moan against each other as his hand pumps back at forth, stroking them both at the same time. 

Roxas whines a little, rotating his hips, and thrusts into Axel’s palm. The friction is agonizingly perfect, but he still wants more. 

Roxas pouts up at Axel, biting at his lip. 

“What?” Axel says, breathless. 

“Fuck me,” Roxas pouts.

The shock of the words nearly causes Axel to pass out. There is no way in _hell_ that he’s going to last even five minutes if this keeps up. 

“Gladly,” Axel finally manages to respond. 

He slicks his hand again before reaching around and pressing a digit to Roxas’ entrance. His fingertip swirls across the skin, teasing, before Roxas makes another frustrated noise and Axel relents. He slides in and a loud hiss of air escapes through Roxas’ teeth. 

“Have you done this before?” Axel asks, curious at the relative ease at which Roxas is able to take one, two, then three fingers. 

“Nnnnf,” Roxas cries out, gyrating against Axel’s probing fingers. “Had to get you out of my head somehow,” he confesses. 

Axel laughs, kissing the juncture between Roxas’ neck and shoulder. “And how _did_ you manage that?”

Roxas gasps as Axel brushes again this prostate. “T-touching!” he blurts out. Full sentences are no longer possible. 

“What’s that?” Axel teases. 

“Touch self,” Roxas says, mouth open, eyes dark. “I touch myself and think of you. _Oh—_ ”

Axel rewards the confession with a stroke of the cock, enjoying the way Roxas is already leaking against his hand. 

“Tsk, all this time and you never thought to ask for some help?” Axel says slowly. 

Roxas is beyond words at this point, a tingling pressure coiling down his spine. He shakes his head because he isn’t sure how to speak anymore. 

A lovely blush brightens Roxas’ face and Axel can’t help from telling him, “You’re beautiful.”

With sudden determination, Axel hoists Roxas up again and lines himself up to Roxas’ entrance. The blond groans at the loss of contact on his cock. 

Axel walks them toward the wall then, pressing Roxas against his stupid poster of a decades-old Struggle match. 

Roxas gasps as he feel’s Axel’s girth begin to stretch and fill him. He slides Roxas down slowly, so slowly, and Roxas feels a hot flash of pleasure ripple through him. The edges of his vision swirl. 

When Axel’s cock is finally fully buried, he pants against Roxas’ neck and plants another kiss. 

Everything is heat and pressure and velvet. Roxas feels so _good_. Better than anything Axel could have ever imagined— and Axel has a pretty good imagination. The larger man’s body shakes with the effort of staying still encircled by the deliciously warm muscle. 

Roxas squirms, causing Axel to press harder against his prostate, and cries out. He wraps his tanned arms around his friend tightly and tries to pull himself up. They kiss lazily until Roxas starts to slowly rock himself up and down. Axel sighs dreamily. 

“Enjoying the ride?” Axel manages to ask. 

Roxas’ head falls back. “Mm!”

“Does that feel good?”

Roxas nods aggressively. “S’good, Axel. More.”

Axel complies, fingers gripping the smaller man’s thighs tighter and thrusting up into him in earnest now. Roxas lets out a shriek and the sound sends a shiver down Axel’s body. 

“More!”

Axel tsks again and ups the pace. “You’re so greedy,” he tells Roxas. He slides in, correcting the angle for maximum impact and Roxas’ nails dig into Axel’s shoulders. 

Roxas works in time with Axel, bouncing himself up and down against the wonderful length inside him. Behind his body, the poster is ripped from the wall and it crinkles and tears as their bodies writhe against it. 

“F-fuck,” Axel hisses. 

“Nng~”

The tell-tale signs of nearing completion begin to flick up and down Axel’s spine: singular pressure in his lower back, the static crackling of pleasure. 

“Rox,” he warns. 

Roxas digs his nails harder into Axel’s shoulder, leaving small red crescents in the skin. “Harder, Axel!”

The commanding tone with which Roxas dictates the way Axel is meant to perform somehow makes his dick even harder. Happy to please, he slams into Roxas firmly. Axel’s mouth covers Roxas’ as he tries to cry out. 

Axel is now rapidly approaching his end, so he snakes a hand down to attend to Roxas, who practically screams against Axel’s chest at the lightest touch. Axel pistons his hips in time with the stroke of his hand, urging Roxas to follow him over the edge. 

Roxas tenses then, legs tightening around Axel’s waist, and his body begins to quake. As the hot sprays of Roxas’ come hit Axel’s chest, he relaxes his shoulders and takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Roxas. Sweat, lemon, mint, sunshine, love. 

Roxas drags out a long moan as Axel finally reaches his own tipping point. He erupts inside, eyes clouding over in desire, and kisses Roxas deeply. Axel works through his orgasm, licking Roxas’ mouth and thrusting weakly so that he can milk the experience for all he can. 

They’re both very tired suddenly, and their limbs shake with sustained effort and lack of adrenaline that had been keeping them going all morning. 

Foreheads touch and they both laugh as Axel lowers them both to the ground, making sure to keep himself nestled nicely inside Roxas for as long as he can. 

They hold each other, catch their breath, and laugh, looking into each other’s eyes. 

Maybe breakfast is sexy after all. They’d be sure to give this meal a try again, at least. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goooooood.


End file.
